Exhibitionism on a Knut
by Cadaverous Apples
Summary: Draco Malfoy has redesigned the English Floo system: it's now safer and more comfortable. And of course he has to test just HOW comfortable it is with Ginny Weasley in a quite innovative way. Oneshot. DG. Smut.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, and the prompt belongs to Ha'niqua and Lovers. Love. Liars. Lie (without those spaces).

Exhibitionism on a Knut

* * *

**Title: **Haz and Porsha's Birthday Challenge

**Guidelines and/or Requirements:** Must be Draco/Ginny. Must include misuse of public transport and must be based around the statement: 'Any place else but here.'

**Length:** Min: 500 words. Max: 1500 words.

**Rating:** Any (someone throwing in an M would be lovely).

**Bonus Points:** Innuendos slipped in the mix and an unexpected pairing.

**Deadline: **20th November.

* * *

Ginny would maintain that it was all Draco's idea.

He was the one who had worked with the Ministry to design a safer, more comfortable Floo system, making it less of the descent into hell that it had been in their younger days and more into a stroll through some light, fluffy clouds. It was slightly quicker, there wasn't a danger of banging your head against a stray brick, and the ash had been almost entirely eliminated.

He'd won an award for his work on the English Floo system, and currently had offers from the French, German, Russian, and American Ministries for a redesign on theirs, too. It had barely been three days, and Ginny knew that more offers would pour in as news of the English Floo system spread.

It was all his idea to give it a go. _I want to see how simple it is to use! _he'd explained earnestly, a farcical charade that barely hid his smirk. She'd sighed in exasperation and firmly refused, but that certainly didn't explain how she ended up here.

"Alright, so I'll have the Floo powder in a pouch tied to a belt behind me, got it?" Draco told Ginny, half-turning so she could see the large bag of Floo powder that was the only incongruous part of his very well put together outfit. They matched: silver tie was the exact same shade as her silver sheath dress and her green satin pumps matched his green waistcoat. He had discarded his jacket for ease. "You're going to be in charge of tossing the powder. I'll shout the destination. Ready?"

Ginny nodded resolutely. He had outlined this hundreds of times in an effort to convince her, so she knew the plan inside and out. There was no _way _they were going to screw this up.

"Alright, let's get started," Draco said, holding out his arm for her to join him.

Obligingly Ginny stepped closer, so close that their bodies were pressed together. Silk didn't really leave much to the imagination when it came to thickness of cloth, so she could feel every detail of her lover. Not that she minded, of course. She reached behind him and dipped her hand into the bag of Floo powder, taking out a pinch of the silvery grains. She tossed it into the flames of the fire behind them, turning them instantly viridian as Draco took a step back and into the fire, bringing her with him.

"Ginny Weasley's flat!" he boomed clearly, and they were on their way.

Innovative improvements or not, Ginny had to bite back a swear when her elbow was buffeted by a stray corner. Floo travel was not made for more than one person at a time, but Draco was determined to prove things wrong. And yes, it was going quite smoothly, too—

Ginny's observations on the trip were interrupted by Draco's lips descending on hers.

She responded automatically, an instinct born of kissing those lips for years without fail. Gradually, higher thought took over and she began to kiss him in earnest, threading her fingers through his silky blond hair and linking them together at his nape.

Draco dropped his right hand towards Ginny's arse, mapping its curvature unnecessarily. He could name the exact number of freckles on each cheek, so he was quite certain he knew it well enough to not require a map. His other hand held her side just below her breasts, thumb brushing over the ribs like the keys of a xylophone covered in velvet and silk.

Ginny was the first out of the fireplace, only steadied by Draco's unwavering frame. She broke her lips away from Draco's, kissing across his jaw line as she dipped her fingers into the Floo powder for another pinch.

"Now," she murmured in his ear, ruffling the hair in a light tickle of a breeze. He took a step back, into the emerald flames, and said "Blaise Zabini's flat," in a reasonably coherent voice.

Back in the Floo, he muffled a curse when he stretched his neck out to allow Ginny better access and only succeeded in getting whacked by what felt like a pillow. "Fucking Floo," he cursed, deciding to derail Ginny's plans for his safety and to focus on one of his favorite parts of her anatomy: her breasts.

Without any warning he brought his fingers up to the top of her dress, pushing it down past her breasts so they were presented ever so nicely by the silk dress. "On a silver platter," he murmured to himself, muffling the chuckle by burying it in Ginny's thick red hair. She smelled of vanilla with a touch of peppermint and he loved it.

"Silver platter?" Ginny repeated absently, trying to figure out a way to unbutton his shirt while keeping his tie in place and to maintain balance at the same time. "Bugger that, I don't want to know. Hold me in place while I get this off you."

Draco complied eagerly, dropping his hands onto the twin globes that so easily offered him a handle.

"Not there," she gasped, half exasperated and half laughing at his gall. She attempt to ignore the maddening rotation of his fingers around her breasts and finally got sick of fiddling with the silver buttons and just grabbed either side of his collar and _ripped. _

"Hey!" he protested as buttons went flying.

Ginny smirked in satisfaction and swallowed any further protests with a well-placed kiss, rubbing the side of her tongue against his and drawing out a moan that vibrated up his chest beneath her fingertips.

"No fair," he mumbled, before dipping down to capture her nipple in his mouth.

Ginny gasped when the cavernous heat surrounded her nipple. It was if she'd dipped her breast into magma.

"What in the—_Draco?" _

"Time to go!" Ginny giggled, tossing some powder into the fire just as Draco nearly dove back into it, miraculously managing to keep his mouth on her breast.

"Bye, Blaise! Tell Luna I'll be over for tea on Wednesday!" Ginny called before they vanished. She was proud that it was only punctuated by _one _moan.

Since Draco's mouth was currently occupied—he squeezed her other breast to indicate he wasn't going to release it (or he was squeezing her breast just to be squeezing it)—Ginny figured she'd have to speak for them.

"Hermione Granger's house!" she shouted, half-laughing.

Thankfully the renovations that Draco had made ensured that not saying a location clearly didn't ensure that you'd make it somewhere completely opposite of where you intended, so she knew they would make it there in (relatively) one piece.

"_Granger's _house?" Draco said incredulously, finally pulling his mouth from her breast. "Are you insane?"

"It was the first name that came to mind!" Ginny defended indignantly.

"Your brother is going to be there!" Draco told her, trailing a feather-light hand down her dress to the edge, skimming back up underneath and dancing around her inner thighs.

"Draco," Ginny said, unable to say anything else when he was just _that _close to touching her. The bloody tease!

"Not that I'm afraid of him or anything," Draco continued on, unaffected, "but if he sees you in such a state of undress—"

Ginny'd had enough of his annoying drawl, nearly clawing him as she raked a nailed hand down his chest to viciously twist a nipple.

"You little-!" Draco sputtered, just as they were spat out into the Hermione Granger's living room.

Movement halted for all of six glorious seconds and then—

"MALFOY YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Time to go," Ginny said hastily, tossing Floo powder into the fire barely a millisecond before Draco propelled them in.

"Harry Potter's flat!" he cried, watching with grim satisfaction as Ron Weasley's crimson face vanished into green flames.

"I'm going to hear no end of that," Ginny groused, giving his nipple another twist for his troubles. "And now _Harry's?" _

"While it seemed like the best way to get back at you a minute ago, I'm not sure this is the best course of action," Draco told her, finally divesting her of her lacy panties and bringing them up between them. "A little fragrant, are we?"

Ginny, despite the fact that she'd had sex with this man hundreds of times and in every position imaginable, couldn't help but blush. Still blushing, she dropped her hands to his waist and had him unbelted and freed in a matter of seconds.

"A little weepy, are we?" she said back saucily just as they landed in Harry Potter's flat.

"What in the—" It was nearly comical to see how quickly Harry blanched.

Shooting Draco a scorching glare, she tossed the Floo into the fire place and nearly _shoved _Draco inside, clamping her spare hand over his mouth so he couldn't say anything.

"Malfoy Manor!" she exclaimed loudly, giving him a triumphant smirk. "Let's see if we can shake things up."

"Oh, you dirty wench," Draco said, half admiring as he hefted her by her thighs.

She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, hands laced behind his neck so she didn't tip backwards. The smirk he gave her was pure _evil. _

"What in the hell are you waiting for?" Ginny demanded, feeling as if her very core was pulsing in anticipation.

"Just—a—second," Draco panted, obviously panting more from the exertion of holding back than keeping her lifted.

They appeared in the Malfoy sitting room, unabashedly exposed. Ginny watched, mesmerized, as Narcissa looked up, scanned the tableau they presented, and then took a dainty sip of her tea.

Lucius made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

"Remember those days, Lucius?" Narcissa said fondly.

"Draco, if I've never told you I'm thankful of the things you do, it's true," Lucius began, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his son and his girlfriend were standing half-naked, poised to do unspeakable things in their sitting room. "But witches and wizards rejoiced the day you updated that Floo system. When _we _did that sort of thing, it was downright dangerous—"

"Floo powder, now!" Draco hissed as he nearly leapt into the fire, downright _horrified _at the thoughts running through his head.

"The Burrow!" he exclaimed half-heartedly, shifting just enough that they brushed together, electrifying sparks shooting straight to his groin.

Instantly thoughts of his parents in compromising positions fled his mind. "Oh, you are _so _going to get it."

A slow smile spread across Ginny's face. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

A/N: My present to you two, Haz and Porsha. Now do you see why I couldn't let you beta it, Haz? Also, I went over the limit by quite a few hundreds, for the record.

Beta'd by the lovely Jayde (**SchoolGirlHumor**) who tossed it back to me in such a timely manner I was surprised. Betas, I'm talking to you (i.e. _Leigh_).

Also! It's NaNoWriMo, isn't it? So there should be a lot more coming up. There's one chapter of _A Matter of Discourse_ waiting with Aerileigh (so get on her about that), a Sirius/Remus oneshot that is being held currently because it's a present, and the rest are unwritten but shall soon be coming out. Have something you'd like to see written? Give me a message or an email and I'll see if I can work it in! :)

Thanks for reading!

Roma

P.S. I know this isn't my best but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!

P.P.S. Also new poll up!


End file.
